phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireside Girls
The , also known as The Loyal Sisterhood of the Fireside Girls is a girls organization, similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231. This troop appears to be led (at least partially) by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization appears to be led (and founded) by Eliza M. Feyersied. Its founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recent due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville, however there is a troop located in France and Africa. ("Buford Confidential", "Where's Perry?") The girls show a large variety of skills, and often use these to help Phineas and Ferb with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains information on a large variety of subjects - such as time travel and car engines ("It's About Time!", "The Fast and the Phineas"). Most of the activities or information listed within the guidebook are often linked to patches, and most of these patches allow them to help Phineas and Ferb in one of their many projects. Members of Troop 46231 There are seven regular members of the troop, with an eighth member as a recent inductee; three new girls have been noticed recently, although they may not be from the same troop as Isabella's. Isabella's name is actually addressed since Rollercoaster. Since "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Adyson, Gretchen and Katie had actually been addressed by name. In "Bee Story", Holly, Ginger Hirano and Milly's names are actually been addressed by Isabella. The names of all of her troop members (Except the blonde, brunette and brown) were revealed in "Ask a Foolish Question". Isabella in uniform.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Troop Leader) File:Adyson.jpg|Adyson Sweetwater File:Ginger.jpg|Ginger Hirano File:Gretchen.png|Gretchen File:Holly.png|Holly File:Katie.png|Katie File:Milly.png|Milly * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro; She's a Hispanic-Jewish girl who has long black hair and has a crush on Phineas. She is the troop leader of the Fireside girls. First appearance: "Rollercoaster" * Adyson Sweetwater; The girl that has straight brown hair and a red headband. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" * Ginger Hirano; The Japanese-American girl that has straight black hair and has a crush on Baljeet. Stacy's little sister. First appearance: "Rollercoaster" * Gretchen; The girl who has short, auburn hair and wears glasses. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" * Holly; The African-American girl who has her hair in two puffy pigtails. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" * Katie; The girl who that has blonde hair pulled in two pigtails, and is the light-skinned of the troop. First appearance: "Rollercoaster" * Milly; The girl that has curly brown hair, freckles, a dimple and a yellow bow. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Other Members File:UniformedCandace.png|Candace Flynn File:Mystery Fireside Girl 1.png|Unknown Fireside Girl (blond) File:Mystery Fireside Girl 2.png|Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette) File:Ali_B_Fireside_Girl.jpg|Unknown Fireside Girl (brown) Hpim1425 (2).jpg|Brigitte HPIM1460 (2).JPG|Josette HPIM1458 (2).JPG|Collette *'Candace Flynn'; She became a Fireside Girl through a one-day marathon session of earning 50 patches, but her motivation for doing so was to attend a concert. Swampy Marsh has confirmed on Twitter that she's still a Fireside Girl. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *'Unknown Fireside Girl (blond)'; Has long blond-hair with a red bracelet on her left arm. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *'Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette)'; Has brown hair in a ponytail with earrings. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *'Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)'; Has long light brown hair with earrings and brown eyes. First appearance: "Tour de Ferb" *'Brigitte'; The French girl who has short black hair and blue eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *'Josette' (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl who has red hair with pigtails and green eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *'Collette' (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl who has curly blonde hair and black eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" **Other Fireside Girls were seen in the front seats of the Rollercoaster and in the monster unicycle in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, as well as in a commercial doing a salute in "Ferb TV". Outfits The Fireside Girls uniform has a standard color of an orange shirt, an orange beret with red diamond (except Isabella, who has a red bow) on their heads (Except for Candace, who wears a brown beret, and Melissa, who doesn't wear one at all), sashes worn over their left shoulder, a brown skirt (except for the Unknown Fireside Girl ((brown)) and red/orange shoes (Except for Milly, Melissa, Josette, and Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)). However, every one of the girls' uniform has a personal touch due to the fact that they are custom made: *Isabella's uniform is a white shirt under a sleeveless dress with an orange top and brown bottom combo, her beret has a red bow on it, and has pleats on her skirt with a red belt. *Adyson's uniform is a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom, and high-top shoes. *Ginger's uniform has a red turtleneck collar and cuffs, and canvas shoes with a dark red line pattern. *Gretchen's uniform has a large collar, bell-shaped sleeves, a red belt around the skirt, and low-top shoes. *Holly's uniform has a red collar with a dent and two small splits at the sides, and red sneakers with a stripe that goes all the way across. *Katie's uniform has a red collar with larger shoes. *Milly's uniform has a red collar, a red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom and black mary janes. *Candace's uniform is a brown beret, white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, red belt around the skirt, but it was rushed and poorly made with visible stitching. The reason Candace's beret is brown rather than orange is because she wears a cadet uniform. *Unknown Fireside Girl (blond)'s uniform is a red turnover collar and cuffs. *Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette)'s uniform is a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. *Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)'s uniform is a sleeveless with a red collar, brown checkered shorts and yellow shoes. *Melissa's uniform is an orange shirt and a brown skirt with a red belt, and black mary janes. She doesn't have a beret. *Brigitte's uniform is a long sleeve shirt with a red collar and cuffs and red sneakers. *Collette's uniform has long sleeves with a red collar and cuffs, and pleats on the skirt. *Josette's uniform has long sleeve with a red collar and cuffs, pleats on her skirt and blue shoes. Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches The Fireside Girls have a great number of Accomplishment Patches, with many of them being for activities which would not normally be performed by a regular scouts. (An example of this is the "Wrestling an Alligator in a Sewers Patch") Participation in the Big Ideas The Fireside Girls are generally called in whenever Phineas and Ferb need additional help with a project. They have shown to be quite proficient at this, and as a result get involved often. They also perform in the musical numbers regularly. The Fireside Girls' Emblem The Fireside Girls have an official emblem which appears on almost all of their equipment and buildings. Fireside Girls Anthem The Fireside Girls also have a short anthem, as well as a jingle which plays whenever they appear. The full version has so far only been seen in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". Known Rules *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wants to join the Fireside Girls, the troop leader nominates the girl and having the rest of the members to have a second motion to accept her. After that, she then must fill out an application, read the entire training manual and sign some insurance waivers. She then returns one week later to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree, allowing Candace into the troop.") Lil' Sparks Lil' Sparks is a group linked to the Fireside Girls in which Fireside Girls tutor Lil' Sparks to prepare them for membership to the Fireside Girls. Isabella was once a Lil' Spark and Melissa is a current member of the Lil' Sparks. Assuming that Isabella was a Lil' Spark, the other members of the Fireside Girls could have also been former Lil' Sparks before becoming full Fireside Girls. The Lil' Sparks have their own magazine and a van. Camp Fire USA has a program called Lil' Stars for the same purpose. File:Melissa.jpg|Melissa * Melissa (voiced by Meira Blinkoff); first appearance: "We Call it Maze" Buildings The Fireside Girls have three known buildings, with the possibility of more. One building is in Downtown Danville, and is their official lodge. Little is known about this building, apart that it is sparsely furnished, with logs as chairs. There is an emblem on top, and this building is old.("Fireside Girl Jamboree") It also has a beehive. ("Bee Story") It has a secret bunker that Candace recorded for the Fireside Girls Compendium Guide. ("Just Desserts") They also have a clubhouse in the woods, with its exact location unknown. This clubhouse appears to be secret, with both defensive procedures and a secret knock for access. It has basic amenities, including a usable sink, bean bag chairs, and supplies, including water balloons. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") The third building is located on an island in the middle of the sea. This building is the Fireside Cupcake Factory. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Gallery Background Information File:Fireside Girls performing their act.png File:FerbAsFrankSinatra.jpg File:NewFiresideGirls.png File:New_Fireside_Girls_in_the_movie.jpg The few, the relentless.jpg * Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil", "De Plane! De Plane!" and "Wizard of Odd" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" and "Wizard of Odd" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan Povenmire that they are not, making it a possibility that these other ones aren't as well. However, in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" two new Fireside Girls were officially seen with their uniforms as well as in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Tour de Ferb" and "Ferb TV". * Gretchen and Katie are the only Fireside Girls who appear in [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|the Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]]. * Katie and Ginger make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. However, in this scene, they don't have a beret making them the 1st Fireside Girls besides Isabella shown with a full head of hair. * The gag that the Fireside Girls Handbook has information on such a wide range of subjects is a tribute to the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. The Junior Woodchucks is the youth group in the Donald Duck stories by Carl Barks, and its most notable members are Donald Duck's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. * Heinz Doofenshmirtz made some invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them. ("Don't Even Blink") and also to destroy the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory because he has an addiction to the Fireside Girl Cupcakes. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * The Fireside Girls have a theme song, named after them - "Fireside Girls". ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Candace was able to join the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in a single day.("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Each Fireside Girl has at least 50 "Help Thy Neighbor" Patches, with each one earned by participating in one of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. * Milly, Katie and Gretchen are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!". * The organizations name appears to be an amalgamation of Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. * They frequently sell cupcakes around Danville. The cupcakes usually come in log shaped boxes. ("Don't Even Blink" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree"), and there is a patch available for mass delivery (but there is no information available on it). * Usually, when the Fireside Girls appear in an episode, a jingle plays which is possibly a variation of Scotland the Brave. * So far, there are a few episodes showing the Fireside Girls not in their Fireside Girls uniforms. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Ballad of Badbeard, "De Plane! De Plane!", Jerk De Soleil", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo", "Wizard of Odd", "The Great Indoors, "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") However, they have not been seen in standard clothing. * Candace Flynn is the only Fireside Girl who wears a brown beret instead of an orange one like the others do. This is possibly due to that if she wore an orange beret, it would just blend in with her orange hair, although it could also mean that only full members of the Fireside Girls can wear the orange beret, and that the brown beret denoted her probationary status. It is also possible that Candace choose the color herself. * Error: In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella mistakenly lists the troop number as 46321 instead of 46231. * Their motto is: "Fireside Girls are always prepared." This was said by Isabella in "No More Bunny Business", and was mentioned in the "Speed Demons" book. It's based on the motto of both the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, which is "Be Prepared." *There is a teenage Fireside Girl behind Candace at the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert in "Fireside Girl Jamboree." She appears only in the last few seconds before the show ends. Her face is hidden, but her uniform and short brown hair are visible. * In "The Beak", They give out newspapers throughout Danville called "Fireside Girls Gazette". * Ginger and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Transport-inators of Doooom!". * In "We Call it Maze", "Lil' Sparks" is a sub-organization that help young girls to become Fireside girls as well as their own magazine, and Isabella was once a lil' spark. This is similar to Camp Fire USA's "Little Stars" program that helps young kids become Camp Fire Boys/Girls. * Disney is considering making a spin-off show starring the Fireside Girls. It is currently unknown if there are actually any plans on doing it. * In "Ferb TV", the commercial states that the organization gives extra credit for middle schools. * Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure features a troupe of female dancers that wear Fireside Girls uniforms and help out assisting kids teaching them the dances in the show. * They have other branches besides Danville like in France and Africa. ("Buford Confidential", "Where's Perry?") * They only get two chances to get a patch. ("Bee Story") * The girls' voices are noticeably deeper as of season 4. External links * Fireside Girls at Character Central pl:Ogniki Category:Characters - Category:PFT Category:Organizations Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:Lil' Sparks Category:Groups